All I Want For Christmas is You
by corkykiggs
Summary: [EDITED!same story, revised chaps.] yeah this story is pretty much done with...maybe I'll pick it up again and revise it around christmas time...dont even bother reading right now...[it sucks]
1. Cold

Disclaimer: I do not own any FF7 character or the game. This is for entertainment purposes only.

A/N: Ok this is the edited version. I'm sorry to anyone who liked the way the story was going…but after seeing AC I want to change things around a little. Also I didn't know how to carry on the story the way it was going. Well, let's see where this will take this fic!

-------------

All I want for Christmas is you

Chapter one: Cold

"_Tifa there is no us."_

------------

Ginger eyes gazed out the wind, watching the flurries of blustering snow tackle towards the ground. It was only the first week of December and Midgar was already having crazy blizzards even though this city was not known to be so snow-filled; Tifa just did not understand this phenomenon. "I guess the planet is finally paying us back through all the harm we put her through," Tifa thought sarcastically, still watching the snow flakes fall.

It wasn't that Tifa disliked snow, she loved it, but it just got in the way of business. It stopped customers from coming to the newly built 7th Heaven and got in the way of Cloud's delivering…which he was surprisingly doing right now. "What an idiot…," Tifa laughed inwardly, those gingery eyes staying fixed on that window.

Besides, Tifa wanted to really walk around the revitalized city of Midgar. It surprised her that ShinRa was rebuilding this city…but wasn't picking up from where it left off.

"_Rufus told me he wants to restore Gaia but in a different way. He wants the citizens to benefit from it and not suffer like they were before. He's a changed man Tifa…" _Clouds words repeated in her head. She had to laugh at this. "Rufus a changed man? Yeah right…" Tifa thought. "Like that arrogant brat would ever change. Err, that son of a…"

A sudden 'beep' jerked her from her window gazing and her pondering. The brunette walked over to the oven and took out the freshly cooked batch of Christmas cookies.

"Marlene! Denzel! The cookies are finished!" Tifa called out to the children. No response. The brunette quirked an eyebrow while looking around the room. "Marlene? Denzel?" She called out again. Again no response. "Where is everyone?" She asked, placing her hands on the curves of her hips.

"This is ridiculous…" Tifa spat, as she pulled out the mobile phone, dialing digits. She paced around, waiting for the ringing to come to a halt with the voice of her friend.

"Hey 'Teef! What's up?" Barret cheerfully responded. Tifa, on the other hand, wasn't so cheerful.

"Where are you?" She asked impatiently.

"Click," Was the only response she receives from the man. This infuriated the young brunette. Tifa began dialing the digits again, maybe thinking that the line was just disconnect. She came to the 4th number before a sudden…

"Tifa!" startled her. Marlene came running through the door all in her winter get-up: mittens, two layers of sweaters, a coat, the whole package. It surprised Tifa how she could even run, less walk in her winter clothing. "Are the cookies done?" The little girl asked, stopping before her to give her a hug.

Tifa let out a big sigh, happy to know that she was home safe. "Yes, they just got out of the oven. Where's-"

Her sentence was interrupted when Denzel and Barret entered into the building. Tifa narrowed her eyes at Barret who was sheepishly grinning.

"Thank you for telling me that you took the kids out especially out in this weather," She sarcastically stated. Barret rolled his eyes.

"C'mon no need to get so damn angry. It's the Christmas season and they are safe. Let's try to be happy ok?" The man replied back to her sarcasm. He had come back to Midgar to visit with his daughter for the month of December. A busy father couldn't always spend time with his only daughter during the Christmas period so he had taken some time off from his job in Corel to visit with her and the rest of the gang.

Tifa rolled her eyes. Denzel came up to Tifa, making her gaze shift down to the little boy.

"Is Cloud home?" Denzel asked.

Tifa nodded. "Yeah he's upstairs. I'll tell him to come down," She stated, heading upstairs to his room.

………….

Cloud was lying down on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. It had been a year since the SHM incident, and he still could not forgive himself about _her_ death.

"_I never blamed you for anything."_

Cloud just couldn't believe that sentence. It was his fault that she died. He had the chance to save and he failed. Even if she was only happy that he came to her, Cloud believed this was false.

"Hey Cloud," A voice broke his train of thoughts. He sat up on the bed and looked over at the doorway.

"Hey Tifa. What's up?" He greeted the brunette.

Tifa smiled at Cloud. "Barret is back with the kids, why don't you come down there and visit with them?"

Cloud shrugged to the proposal. "I think I'm going to just lie up here for awhile longer."

Tifa raised an eyebrow at the man. "Are you feeling alright?" Cloud just nodded, seeming very distant. The young woman knew what was going on. "He's thinking about Aerith again…" She thought bitterly.

Tifa walked over to Cloud's bed and sat down on it, smiling sweetly at him. "Do you want to talk about it?" She asked.

Cloud shook his head, shifting his gaze to the window. "Running away like he always does," Tifa thought. He was never one to approach anything anymore. He seemed to keep a shield up from the world in his self anguish and pitying.

Tifa was getting tired of his attitude. "Cloud, it's been three years. You need to move on," She stated.

Cloud shot a glance at Tifa. He bowed his head staring at the ground, narrowing his eyes. "It's not as simple as you think," He stated in a whisper.

"Cloud you can't keep thinking about the past. We all miss Aerith dearly too, but you have to think about the present, what's going on right now. You have to think about _us_," Tifa declared, placing her hand on top of Cloud's knuckles. Well this was déjà vu. "Maybe, he will never pull through," she began to think.

Maybe her thoughts were true. Cloud hated to _hear_ that Aerith was dead, which then brought him back to the past again. His feelings became sour toward Tifa for reminding Cloud of her death, even though he was the one who began this whole thing.

"Tifa there is no _us_," he spat. Ouch, that hit the brunette hard. She could feel tears starting to brim on her bottom lashes. Her realization that Cloud and her could never be were recognized once again.

Cloud noticed the state his good friend was in. He sighed heavily. "Tifa I'm sorry. It's just you have to move past me. I don't love you in that manner."

"Of course…" Tifa stuttered, her breathing starting to become heavy. She knew this, yet hearing it really did break her heart. Tifa stood up, trying to retain her composure.

"I can't this anymore," She began. Cloud kept staring at the ground. "You always run away, Cloud. You're such a hypocrite. You try to tell me that _I_ have to move on, yet you're the one that can't. Cl-Cloud, it's time you get yourself straight. Days you act like you move on and really _seem_ to love me, then there are days like this. I-I can't live in this fairytale of mine that I'm trying to create anymore!" Tifa turned around and sprinted out the room and out the door. Cloud looked up and just stared out the door.

Those words struck the blonde. Hard. He closed his eyes. "Please, forgive me…"

………….

"This blizzard is worst than I imagined…" Tifa growled. The brunette was wondering the empty streets of Midgar. Tears had stained her cheeks and her ginger eyes were irritated.

Tifa began to wonder why she came out here in the first place. She was just running away like Cloud. She smiled bitterly.

"Maybe I'm beginning to pick up his traits. I mean, I was infatuated with him for so long…" She thought. "…and yet, you still are." The young woman let out a tiresome sigh, her feet feeling like blocks when she picked them off the ground. Her skin was burning with the prickling sensation of the frigid air, snow, and wind.

Tifa continued trudging along the snow covered roads. She wasn't really sure where she was going nor did she care. The only think she kept thinking about was that chocobo head. "I miss her too. What gives him the right to only think he's the only one that does?" She spat, hugging her body tightly. Tifa really did miss one of her best friends, and was starting to miss another…

No. She couldn't miss him already. But she did…she really did.

"Damn him. He makes me angry, and all I want to do is run back to him." Tears began flowing down her eyes once more. The liquid on her cheeks burned immensely. Snow pounded her hard with every whip the wind cracked. She began to become dizzy, her world was spinning before her.

Her feet became heavier with each passing step soon causing her to trip. There, she lay still in the snow. Tifa's energy was drained. She couldn't possibly move on anymore. Her eyelids were so weighted down from exhaustion.

Tifa looked up the street, eyes barely open as she saw a light of some sort heading straight towards her. Tifa sighed heavily, allowing her fatigue over her body.

-------------

A/N: So this was the revised version of the original "All I Want for Christmas is You". Please, those of you who had reviewed earlier and liked the older version, tell me what you think of this one. And new readers please review and tell me what you think of this beginning. I kinda like this better cuz the characters seem more in character, but I really don't know about that lol er soo yeah, so for keeping you guys waiting and I hope you enjoy the new story ;;


	2. Unexpected Awakening

Disclaimer: Original disclaimer applied.

-------------

All I want for Christmas is you

Chapter Two: Unexpected awakening

"_Why, our President of course. You are very grateful he has such a compassionate heart."_

-------------

"_Tifa! Tifa! Look at the snow outside," Marlene yelped in excitement. _

"_I know, it's a blizzard out there," The brunette replied to the young girl's statement. She walked over to the window and watched the snow fall. _

"_It's so pretty. I'm happy we'll have a snow white Christmas! I've never had one of those here before," Marlene continued with her drabble as she watched the snow. Tifa giggled._

"_What do you want for Christmas Marlene?" Tifa asked. Marlene looked up at her with a huge grin. _

"_Candy, toys, dresses, skirts…" The little girl kept her list going. Tifa just smiled down at her. The young woman loved these simple moments. She found Marlene absolutely adorable and found it comforting to see her so happy._

"_Why Marlene that's an awfully long list," a familiar voice interrupted the little girl with her list. Little chestnut eyes looked over at the figured and grinned._

"_Hi Cloud!" She cheered. Tifa turned around and smiled at Cloud. The blonde came over to the two. He crouched down to the girl's height. _

"_Do you think you're going to get ALL those gifts for Christmas?" Cloud asked in a playful tone. Marlene nodded her head vigorously._

"_Yes! I've been a real good girl this year," She replied. Cloud smiled ever so slightly. He looked up at Tifa._

"_Marlene, don't you want to know what Tifa wants for Christmas?" He asked, those mako infused orbs staring into Tifa's auburn eyes. Tifa couldn't help but smile sweetly at Cloud. He was being so sweet to her, and he seemed in a happy mood. This was a change for Cloud. Was he really getting over Aerith? _

_Cloud stood up. "I'm going to head out and make more deliveries. See ya," He stated waving goodbye before he exited. Tifa's smile disappeared after this statement. It was a Sunday…he didn't make deliveries on this day. "He must be going to the Church…" Tifa thought. "…to see Aerith." She bowed her head. "How could I be so foolish to think he was over her? Oh..."_

"…Cloud." Tifa muttered in her sleep.

"I'm afraid your little lover boy is not here," a voice full of sarcasm replied to Tifa's murmur.

The woman's eyes flickered open, finally realizing she wasn't alone in the room. She tried to sit up, but found that her head only came back down to the pillow.

"Who's there?" She moaned slightly, her head was throbbing. Hell, her whole body was throbbing with pain.

"If you look up at me, then I'm positive you'll recognize who I am," The voice replied, again sounding somewhat sarcastic.

This only irritated Tifa. She knew very well that whoever this was knew she could not just easily look up at the man. She could barely sit up! Tifa lifted her eyelids slowly, but then slowly closed. The room was spinning…her head was throbbing so much.

"Why am I in so much pain?" Tifa inquired openly in a whisper. She heard some shifting in the room. Footsteps maybe? Before she knew it, she felt the back of the mysterious person's palm up against her forehead. A shiver went down her spine…this little touch didn't feel right.

"It seems like your fever is getting worse. I'm going to call in the nurse to take another look at you," The voice stated in a business like tone. There was no emotion in it…no pity, no emotion of caring, nothing…it was just flat.

"Wh-who…" Tifa was passed out before she could complete her sentence and before she could discover who this mystery person was.

…………

"Miss, miss I need you to wake up," Another voice echoed in her ears, only this time it was more feminine.

The exhausted woman fluttered her eyes open, and looked up at the figure before her. The room wasn't spinning this time. "Maybe a little bit of rest is all I needed…" She though. The old woman smiled down at her.

"Are you feeling better? I need you to drink this please," The nurse stated, handing Tifa a small cup filled with medicine. Tifa stared at the crimson colored liquid. Did this lady actually think Tifa would take this unknown liquid from someone she didn't know?

"Who are you?" Tifa asked as she kept her eyes centered on the small cup. "…and what's that?"

The nurse just continued to smile brightly at her. "I'm the nurse of this building and this is some cold medicine. You're pretty lucky you only came out with a case of a cold." The brunette raised an eyebrow at her.

"Why am I lucky? And what building am I in? And why do I have a cold?" The poor woman was so confused. The nurse frowned at Tifa.

"You really don't remember do you?" She asked. Tifa's eyebrow twitched. "Remember what?!" Tifa thought. The nurse sighed, taking the dark haired woman's silence as an opportunity to explain.

"About two days ago-" The nurse began.

"Two days?" Tifa interrupted. The lady nodded and continued, "-you were found lying lifeless in the snow, or so he told me…"

"Who's he?" Again, she cut in. The nurse sighed.

"Why, our President of course. You are very grateful he has such a compassionate heart." Tifa blinked.

"President…who?" The brunette asked with a raised eyebrow. There was only one person in mind she could think of…and it only sent chills down her spine. No it couldn't be…

"Rufus ShinRa," The lady stated. Look of disbelief were held in Tifa's ginger-like eyes. "Rufus ShinRa?!" The young woman thought. "What the hell is he helping me out for?" Tifa, obviously, was still not fond of the arrogant blonde. Instead of being grateful to her 'hero', she felt awkward and weird as to why, of all people, _he_ had to help her out.

The nurse on the other hand took Tifa's countenance as a 'the President really would _think_ about _me_' look of disbelief. Smiling sweetly still, the older woman placed the small cup of medicine on the end table near a glass of water.

"Make sure you drink all of that. It will help you feel better!" She stated, walking out of the room.

Tifa was still in shock. "What the hell?" She spat out of her mouth. This incident blew her mind! Why would that self-righteous brat ever help her? Tifa wanted to get to the bottom of this. No, she _needed_ to get to the bottom of this.

Pulling out her PHS, Tifa dialed the digits to Cloud. Of course, he didn't answer his phone. He never answered Tifa's calls. Tifa growled, and hung up, dialing the digits to Barret.

"_Tifa_?!" The man almost yelped through the phone at sight of her number. Tifa smiled slightly. It was comforting to hear his voice. "_Where the hell have you been?"_

"I don't really have a clue…" She replied. She looked around the room, a mental image from previous adventures soon popping into her head. "…but it appears that I'm one of the inns in the city."

A huge sigh was heard on the other end of the phone. "_Damn, thank the Lord you're 'aight! I was worried sick. Was the weather too much of a bitch to handle?"_

"Apparently…" She replied. "I guess I fell unconscious due to the weather…and I woke up hear in a bed."

"_Huh? How did that end up working?"_

"I was helped by_ someone_. You won't believe who it is either. Ru-"

Just then, as she was about to finish her sentence, the phone died. A scowl appeared on the young woman's face, teeth clenched tightly. "Damn it!" She yelled furiously, tossing her phone to another section of the bed. "Of times, it has to die now!" She buried her face into her hands, feelings of frustration overcome her.

"That's a shame. Maybe this will teach you to charge your phone more often," A voice startled Tifa. Her head shot up as soon as she her that snobbish remark. Anyone could tell who held that haughty tone. Tifa narrowed her eyes.

"What do you want, _Rufus ShinRa_?" She coldly asked, not at all happy to see him.


	3. Surprise Visit

Disclaimer: Standard disclaimer applied.

………….

All I want for Christmas is you

Chapter 3: Surprise Visit

"Be careful what you wish for _Ti-fa_, because I can have that easily arranged."

………….

Rufus kept a small smirk upon his face, his frosty blue orbs staring into Tifa's auburn ones. "You were _so_ loud-" He replied, pointing out that the door to her room was still wide open. Tifa blushed slightly, forgetting that. Rufus continued,"-and someone needed to come by and quiet your tantrum down."

"Arrogant bastard," Tifa growled within herself, eyes still narrowed at the blonde. "I'm not a child you know." That smirk was still playing on Rufus' lips.

"Well, you throw tantrums like one." This man was really staring to piss Tifa off. Her scowl only grew stronger.

Rufus noticed the look on her face. His smirk was removed, as his ever famous 'poker-face' replaced it. "Not one 'thank you'? No gratitude whatsoever? My, aren't we the ungrateful one," He stated, pointing a finger at Tifa's resting form. The brunette rolled her eyes.

"It's not that I'm ungrateful. Just shocked that you would actually help me out. After all, you're not the one known to aid others, especially someone like me," Tifa pointed out.

Rufus shrugged. "You're Cloud's little angel. After all that he has done for me, I just couldn't let you lie on the cold snow and die," Rufus stated, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

Tifa was taken back by this statement. She knew that Rufus was only toying with her emotions, and she knew that by toying with these said emotions could cause her to break. Did Rufus want to see this in her? Well, this young woman was stronger now and was not going to get upset over false words spoken by this man.

"You know as well as me that Cloud's 'little angel' is Aerith," Tifa replied back, a sad smile overcoming her scowl.

It was obvious that Tifa still held feelings for the ex-SOLDIER; even a guy like Rufus found it quite evident. With her calling Cloud's angel Aerith, it only pained her. One reason was with the recognition that Aerith was no longer with them, and another reason with the knowledge that she could never have Cloud.

The blonde stared into Tifa's gingery orbs after she made that comment; no emotions played across his face. It was just blank.

Tifa stared back. "I wonder what he is thinking…" She mused. No words were exchanged for a few seconds, making the brunette feel awkward. The look he was giving her was not the ones she received in the 7th Heaven, but it was just a blank stare. It seemed like she hit something there when she said that last sentence. "…strange."

The blonde finally broke their staring contest, looking away, focusing on the window near by. "So how are you feeling?" He asked out of the blue. Tifa blinked.

"Um…alright I guess," She replied. "What is with him…first he acts all nasty towards me, and now he's treating me like an actual human being? I don't understand this…" she thought quietly. Tifa noticed how Rufus wasn't in his wheelchair anymore, but was actually on his own two legs leaning against the wall.

"It seems like you are doing better," She stated. The blonde nodded his head ever so slightly. He turned his gaze back over to her and quirked an eyebrow.

"You really should take that medicine if you want to start feeling better," The president declared noticing that the small cup of crimson colored liquid was untouched.

"What is wrong with this guy?" Tifa stared unbelievably at him, as she thought silently. This guy tried to kill her and her good friend Barret in Junon so long ago and treated her like an insect. So why all of the sudden did he show care towards her?

"Why are you starting to care about me of all of a sudden?" Tifa questioned.

Rufus smirked at this and stated, "Don't grace yourself with the silly thought that _I_ care about you."

"Well the nurse said different," Tifa began. "She said _you're_ the one that saved _me_."

Rufus continued to smirk, quirking an eyebrow. "That nurse is such a scatterbrain. I wouldn't take her words seriously."

Tifa rolled her eyes. She loathed dealing with men that had such big egos as he did. "Then _who_ took my safety into consideration?"

"My Turks," Rufus replied simply.

"I'm surprised they're still tagging along with you," She sarcastically stated, more than a joke then a degrading sentence.

Rufus' smirk grew. "They'd be lost without me you know."

Tifa rolled her eyes. "You're such an ego maniac," She pointed out with annoyance.

"It's not out of vanity I say that. It's the mere truth," He countered her statement, flicking those pesky strands of hair back as he usually did.

"Hmph, don't flatter yourself too much Rufus. I think your head might explode," sarcastically the brunette muttered.

The man kept his signature smirk on his face. "I'm glad to know you _care_ about me," Sarcasm also evident in his voice as he mocked the young woman.

"Please, gag me with a spoon," She spat at him.

Rufus just laughed. "Be careful what you wish for _Ti-fa_, because I can have that easily arranged."

This word battle was starting to take its toll on the young woman; actually, just all this conversing was taking it out of her.

The woman let out a small sigh, laying her head back down on the pillow. "Ugh, my migraine is coming back…" she thought out loud.

"Take your medicine," Rufus began. "You'll feel better then." The blonde turned around and began a stride towards the doorway. "I'll send in the Turks later to check up on you," He stated as if this were business, before heading out of the room.

Tifa turned her head to face the red liquid. Still there. Still untouched. Lazily, her hand grabbed the small cup and quickly took a swig of it.

"This better make me feel better…" She stated to herself with a disgusted look on her face as if she just sucked a lemon. "…because that was horrible."

…………

A/N: uuuuuuuggghhhh…this chapter felt like it would never end! Hopefully my characters stayed in character…I think I did a pretty good job? Idk though…Eh anyways…I know there probably has been grammar errors, but once again I'm too lazy to review this…and my beta reader hasn't been online in quite some time . 

Anyways, this is the new updated version from where I left off in my old story. Tell me if you like this better. Eheh thanks!


End file.
